a beautiful accident
by ft-fairytail
Summary: mereka adalah dua orang yang sangat berbeda dalam segala hal, tapi itu bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa bersatu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ini adalah fic kedua, semoga kalian suka ya**

**selamat membaca~**

* * *

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, BERAPA KALI SIH BAPAK HARUS BILANG KE KAMU, JANGAN MEROKOK DI SEKOLAH" aku mendengar suara kepala sekolahku dari luar ruang guru, sepertinya natsu dragneel melanggar peraturan lagi.

"SEKOLAH INI PUNYA ATURAN NATSU, JADI KAU HARUS MEMATUHINYA, KAU MENGERTI?" lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara teriakan kepala sekolahku.

"ya" sepertinya natsu hanya menjawab kepala sekolah sekenanya saja, apa dia tidak takut dengan kepala sekolah? Soalnya kan semua murid di SMA ini takut dengan kepala sekolah.

Sebenarnya sih tadi aku ingin menyerahkan tugas mading ku untuk dilihat oleh kepala sekolah tapi sepertinya moodnya sedang buruk karna natsu tadi, akhirnya aku mengurunkan niat ku dan kembali ke kelas.

* * *

Saat aku datang ke kelas, aku melihat banyak anak-anak yang membicarakan natsu.

"hey, kau tahu tidak, si dragneel ketahuan merokok di sekolah lho" ucap salah seorang anak yang aku ketahui bernama evergreen.

"iya aku juga tahu itu, katanya sekarang dia lagi di ruang kepala sekolah" jawab jenny, anak cantik yang mempunyai rambut berwana pink

Natsu dragneel memang terkenal di sekolah, selain karna kenakalannya, natsu juga anak dari kolongmerat dragneel, maka dari dia sering menjadi buah bibir di sekolah.

"lucy-san, kau habis dari mana? Juvia dari tadi mencari mu" tiba-tiba saja juvia datang menepuk pundakku, juvia ini adalah anak yang sangat baik hati dan penyayang, dia juga sangat mandiri, karna dari kecil dia sudah ditinggal oleh orangtuanya, makanya juvia tinggal dengan neneknya. Aku tahu semua mengenai juvia karna kami teman akrab sejak TK

"maaf juvia, aku tadi habis dari kantor guru" jawabku kepada juvia

"lucy-san ada urusan apa di kantor guru?" tanya juvia sambil memakan roti isi buatannya sendiri

"tadinya aku ingin menyerahkan tugas mading ku ke kepala sekolah tapi tidak jadi" jawabku dan juvia pun hanya ber-o riah.

* * *

"KRINGGGGG"

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, semua anak-anak langsung buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Hari ini jam pertama adalah pelajaranya laxus-sensei, dia adalah guru math, sekaligus cucu dari makarov dreyer, kepala sekolah di SMA fairy tail ini. Laxus-sensei termasuk guru yang killer makanya saat pelajaran dia semua ana-anak diam.

"baiklah anak-anak, jadi siapa yang tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya laxus-sensei, sebenarnya sih pertanyaan itu tertuju pada erza, sang ketua kelas, sekaligus anggota komite kedisiplinan di dan erza pun juga berteman baik, kami temenan sejak kelas 1 SD sama seperti levy, tapi hari ini levy sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah.

Erza segera berdiri sambil memberikan buku absensi "hari ini levy tidak masuk karna sakit tapi dia sudah memberikan surat. Natsu. Gray dan gajeel hari ini masuk tapi sampai sekarang tidak hadir di kelas, sepertinya mereka bertiga membolos pelajaran"kata erza dengan sigap dan jelas, benar-benar cocok untuk dijadikan panutan.

"baiklah, terima kasih erza" ucap laxus-sensei, lalu langsung menerangkan pelajaran.

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, anak-anak bersyukur karna tidak perlu lagi mendapatkan pelajaran yang seperti neraka dengan laxus-sensei. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat 3 bangku yang kosong sedari tadi pagi, 3 bangku itu adalah bangku milik natsu, gray dan gajeel.

gray dan gajeel adalah anggota kelompok natsu, mereka sama nakalnya seperti natsu, natsu dan kelompoknya itu bisa datang ke kelas mungkin cuman 4kali sebulan itupun belum tentu seharian itu mereka mangikuti pelajaran, mereka sih datang ke sekolah, tapi pasti gak bakal datang ke kelas, bisa kalian bayangkan kan betapa buruknya nilai-nilai mereka, tapi mereka sama sekali tak peduli.

"lucy, kau sedang ngelamunin apa?" tanya erza yang sudah ada di depanku

"aku tidak sedang melamun kok" jawabku, berbohong

"kita makan siang yuk, aku sudah lapar nih" ucap erza sambil memegangi perutnya

"ayo" jawabku, lalu kami segera bergegas keluar kelas, tak lupa aku membawa novel yang sedang aku baca akhir-akhir ini.

"juvia kemana erza?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari juvia

"juvia bilang kita duluan saja ke atapnya, soalnya di mau ke toilet" jawab erza

Saat kami sudah sampai di atap sekolah, aku dan erza langsung menggelar alas untuk kami duduk. Kami memang biasanya istirahat dan makan siang di atap sekolah karna sepi dan nyaman. Tak berapa lama kemudian juvia datang sambil membawa 3 roti dan 3 botol air mineral.

"ini juvia sudah belikan, maaf ya lama soalnya juvia ke toilet dulu" ucap juvia yang napasnya masih terengah-engah.

"tidak apa-apa kok juvia makasih ya" jawabku, hari ini memang tugas juvia untuk membelikan makanan dan minuman, karna tugas ku sudah kemarin, sedangkan levy dan erza tugasnya besok dan lusa.

* * *

**A/N: karna ini chapter pertama jadi cuman pengenalan tokoh saja**

**kasih saran maupun pendapat kamu tentang chapter ini yaa**

**penulisannya sudah rapi, atau belum"**

**reviews~**


	2. Chapter 2

**selamat membaca~**

* * *

malam hari jalanan di komplek ku sudah sepi, orang-orang sudah tertidur pulas sedangkan aku masih keluar masuk supermarket untuk mencari frozen yogurt, malam ini aku benar-benar ingin memakan itu, sebenarnya sih aku gak boleh keluar malam-malam sama orangtuaku tapi aku keluar diam-diam lewat pintu belakang.

Setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan frozen yogurt, aku langsung membelinya dan buru-buru pulang ke rumah. ditengah perjalanan ada 3 laki-laki yang menghampiri ku, jalan mereka sempoyongan, aku menduga pasti mereka mabuk.

"hai cewek manis, mau kemana?" kata laki-laki yang ada di tengah, mulutnya bau alkohol.

"ikut sama kami aja yuk" ucap laki-laki yang ada di pinggir kiriku, dia menarik tangan ku dengan erat, aku mencoba melepaskan genggaman laki-laki itu, tapi tidak berhasil.

"tolong lepasin saya pak" kataku dengan tegas sambil mencoba melepaskan tanganku lagi

"kok pak sih, panggil abang aja yaa" ucap laki-laki itu, dengan nada menggoda, benar-benar memuakkan.

Mereka bertiga lalu menarik-narik ku dengan kasar agar mengikuti mereka, aku meronta-ronta tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarkan

"dia bilang dia tidak mau, pak tua"aku mendengar suara dari belakangku, sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini, aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat NATSU DRAGNEEL, dia sedang mengunyah permen karet dan kedua tanganya ada di kantung celananya, benar-benar gaya dia sekali.

"hah, siapa kau berani sekali mengganggu kami" sahut salah satu dari laki-laki itu.

"lebih baik kau lepasakan wanita itu jika kau tidak mau aku pukul" kata natsu dengan santainya

"berani sekali kau"sahut laki-laki yang sedang memegang tanganku, lalu mereka bertiga segera menyerbu natsu. Tapi sayang sekali natsu sangat hebat dalam hal adu jotos seperti ini, jadi ketiga pemabuk itu sudah terkapar di jalan dalam hitungan detik.

Aku segera membungkuk dan berterima kasih kepada natsu "terima kasih banyak sudah membantuku".

"hey, kenapa kau malam-malam begini keluar?" tanya natsu, tanganya dia masukan lagi ke dalam kantung celananya.

"a-aku tadi membeli frozen yogurt" jawabku, sedikit ketakutan.

"kau kan seorang wanita, jadi jangan keluar malam-malam begini, mengerti?" tegas natsu

"i-iya" jawabku

Di kejauhan aku melihat ada 2 orang pengendara motor yang memanggil natsu, mereka seperti memakai motor yang sama seperti natsu, sepertinya itu motor untuk balap.

"NATSUUUUU" panggil laki-laki itu dari kejauhan, dia mengendarai motor berwarna hitam, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karna tertutupi helm.

"IYA TUNGGU SEBENTAR" teriak natsu, lalu natsu langsung bergegas menuju motornya dan pergi dengan kecepatan yang menurutku seperti membunuh diri sendiri.

* * *

-pagi hari, di kelas-

Aku datang lebih pagi hari ini supaya aku bisa membaca buku dengan tenang, tapi sepertinya tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaan ku, karna beberapa menit kemudian aku mendengar suara canda dan tawa di luar sekolah, dan dari suaranya sih mereka seperti ingin masuk ke kelas ku, dan ternyata benar, manusia-manusia yang berisik itu masuk ke kelas ku.

Aku kaget saat aku tahu ternyata itu natsu, gray dan gajeel, tumben-tumben sekali mereka datang ke kelas, pagi-pagi lagi.

Aku menatap mereka bertiga yang sedang berdorong-dorongan, mereka yang merasa ada yang memperatikan langsung menoleh ke arah ku dan menatapku. Saat melihatku natsu seperti kaget sekali.

"kau kan wanita blonde yang tadi malam" sahut natsu sambil menunjuk ke arah ku

"kau kenal dia hot-head?" tanya anak yang berambut raven (kalian pasti tahu kan siapa)

"dia ini cewek yang gua tolongin tadi malam" jawab natsu

"kau suka padanya" tanya gajeel

Natsu memandang gajeel sebal "ya gak lah" jawab natsu.

Aku hanya melihat mereka saja yang saling bersahut-sahutan, sampai akhirnya natsu menanyakan namaku.

"siapa namamu" tanya natsu

"aku lucy heartfilia" jawabku, dan natsu hanya ber-o riah saja.

* * *

NATSU POV

'jadi nama wanita blonde ini lucy heartfilia' pikirku dalam hati, lalu aku berjalan pergi ke bangku ku, dan ternyata aku duduk di belakang si blonde ini 'menarik' pikirku sambil menyungging kan senyum.

Hari ini aku, ice-head dan metal-head berencana untuk mengikuti kelas, tapi hanya sampai istirahat makan siang saja. Lalu seterusnya kami akan ngumpul di kafe tempat biasa kami ngumpul.

END OF NATSU POV

* * *

Jam 06:30 anak-anak mulai berdatangan ke kelas, ada yang langsung duduk dan ada yang hanya menaruh tas saja lalu langsung ke luar kelas lagi.

"lu-chan pagi" sapa levy, yang ternyata sudah datang

"pagi levy" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"hari ini ada PR tidak lu-chan?" tanya levy, Aku menggelengkan kepalaku

"kau tidak berangkat dengan erza, levy?" tanyaku pada levy.

"hari ini erza diantar oleh pacarnya si jellal, makanya aku tidak bareng dia" jawab levy.

Jellal adalah ketua osis di SMA ini, dia senior kelas 12 sekaligus pacarnya erza. Saat di MOS jellal itu emang kelihatanya udah suka sama erza, si erzanya juga udah suka sih sama jellal, jadinya jellal nembak erza pas hari terakhir MOS dan di terima sama erza.

Saat aku bercakap-cakap dengan levy, juvia datang dan menyuruh kami mencoba kue buatannya sendiri, juvia memang orang yang pintar memasak, masakan apa saja bisa di masak dengannya.

Setelah mencicipi kue buatan juvia, aku merasakan ada orang yang menepuk pundakku.

"lucy, wanita yang berambut biru itu siapa?" tanya gray sambil berbisik-bisik. 'Si gray sok akrab banget deh padahal kan dia baru kenal aku pagi ini' pikirku

"namanya juvia lockser" jawabku sambil berbisik, takut ketahuan juvia dan levy.

"kalau yang pendek itu siapa?" tanya gajeel yang tiba-tiba udah nimbrung-nimbrung.

"levy Mcgarden" jawabku

"oke" sahut mereka berdua

* * *

**Reviews~**


	3. Chapter 3

**yosh, akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga**

**selamat membaca~**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

"_lucy, wanita yang berambut biru itu siapa?" tanya gray sambil berbisik-bisik. 'Si gray sok akrab banget deh padahal kan dia baru kenal aku pagi ini' pikirku_

"_namanya juvia lockser" jawabku sambil berbisik, takut ketahuan juvia dan levy._

"_kalau yang pendek itu siapa?" tanya gajeel yang tiba-tiba udah nimbrung-nimbrung._

"_levy Mcgarden" jawabku_

"_oke" sahut mereka berdua_

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah sendirian, hari ini erza, levy dan juvia mengikuti rapat klub mereka masing-masing. Erza yang ada di klub kendo, levy yang ada di klub baca , juvia yang ada di klub renang sedangkan aku sendiri ada di klub tenis.

Saat aku sudah sampai di atap sekolah, aku melihat natsu sedang merokok, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke besi yang ada di pinggiran rooftop (aku tidak tahu namanya) sambil melihat ke atas, aku tidak melihat gajeel dan gray di sekitar.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini natsu?" tanyaku, natsu langsung menoleh ke tempat arah suara berasal

"oh ada kau luce" jawab natsu santai

"luce?" tanyaku, yang keheranan karna namaku diganti-ganti

"kau kupanggil luce saja ya, soalnya lebih enak" jawab natsu sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"baiklah, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi" ucap ku

"aku kesini karna aku pusing, kepalaku penat banget" jawab natsu sambil memegang kepalanya

"kenapa kau tidak bersama gray dan gajeel?" tanya ku lagi.

"kau ini cerewet sekali ya blonde" ucap natsu sambil mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya

Aku berjalan ke arah natsu dan mengambil rokok yang ada di tangannya, lalu menjatuhkan rokok itu dan menginjaknya.

Natsu hendak protes tapi aku memotongnya.

"kau tahu kan kalau tidak boleh merokok di sekolah?" sebenarnya itu lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"itu urusan ku" jawab natsu cuek, lalu mengambil lagi rokok yang ada di kantungnya, tetapi belum sempat dia menyalakan rokoknya, aku sudah mengambilnya duluan.

"rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu natsu" ucap ku

"tch, kau bawel sekali" kata natsu, dia memasukkan tanganya ke saku celananya dan pergi meninggalkan ku.

* * *

NATSU POV

Si blonde itu bawel sekali, aku tahu kok kalau rokok itu berbahaya, tapi kan ini tubuhku tidak ada urusannya dengan dia. aku segera bergegas menuju tempat parkiran dan menuju ke tempat motorku terpakir, saat aku hendak menghidupkan motor ku, hp ku berdering

**To: natsu**

**From: gajeel**

**Oi hot-head, kau kemana? Aku dan gray sudah menunggu mu di kafe yang biasa.**

aku segera membalas pesan gajeel

**to: gajeel**

**from: natsu**

**aku pusing, aku akan pulang ke rumah saja**

setelah selesai membalas pesan gajeel aku langsung mengendarai motorku menuju tempat yang sangat tidak ingin aku kunjungi.

* * *

Saat aku sudah sampai di rumah aku langsung memakirkan motorku dan bergegas menuju ke dalam rumah, aku pusing sekali, aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur

"natsu sama, apakah sekolah natsu-sama membubarkan kelas lebih cepat?" tanya salah satu pelayan ku yang keheranan karna aku pulang jam 12:30.

"ya" jawabku sekenanya dan langsung menuju kamarku.

* * *

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku sambil memikirkan tentang ibuku, aku benar-benar merindukan ibuku.

'ibu, apakah ibu tenang di surga sana' ucapku dalam hati. Ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur 8 tahun, saat itu aku masih kecil, tapi aku tahu penyebab kematian ibuku, itu semua karna ayahku, ibu terlalu depresi dengan ayah karna ayah selingkuh dengan kakak ibuku, yang tepatnya adalah tanteku. Aku sering melihat ayah membawa tanteku ke rumah dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan dan itu juga dilihat oleh ibuku.

Aku menghela napas berat. setiap kali aku memikirkan tentang ibuku aku selalu berpikir bahwa ayahku itu berengsek sekali, aku tahu ayah punya harta yang melimpah dan mempunyai perusahaan di mana saja, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa se-enaknya saja menyakiti ibuku sendiri, mungkin karna itu juga aku tidak bisa berbuat kasar kepada wanita.

Memikirkan hal-hal ini membuat kepalaku tambah pusing, jadi aku memutuskan untuk segera tidur sebelum pusing ku bertambah.

END OF NATSU POV

* * *

-malam hari di kediaman heartfilia-

"lucy bagaimana sekolah hari ini?" tanya ayahku sambil memotong daging yang ada di piringnya

"seperti biasa" jawabku sambil meminum air mineral

"apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya ayahku

Aku langsung tersedak mendengar perkataan ayahku

"sudahlah jude, lucy bisa kok mengurus kehidupan percintaan nya sendiri" ucap ibuku

"layla, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa, jika dia sudah punya pacar, dia bisa bawa ke sini untuk diperkenalkan" ucap ayahku.

Aku hanya diam saja karna tidak mau terlibat percakapan tentang percintaan seperti ini.

* * *

-pagi hari di sekolah-

Pagi ini aku bertemu dengan juvia di kereta, jadinya kami berangkat ke sekolah bareng, sambil membicarakan tentang erza yang menelpon aku, juvia dan levy hanya untuk memberitahukan bahwa jellal mengucapkan selamat tidur kepadanya.

Saat kami sedang asik-asik mengobrol, tiba-tiba saja gray menghampiri kami

"yo, pagi lucy, pagi juvia" sahut gray sambil tersenyum lebar (lagi-lagi gray sok akrab)

"pagi gray" jawabku

"pagi gray-san" jawab juvia

"juvia, keluarga mu membuat usaha toko kue ya?" tanya gray.

Aku heran dari mana gray tahu kalau nenek juvia membuat usaha toko kue, ank ini benar-benar mencurigakan.

"dari mana gray-san tahu?" tanya juvia, yangkelihatanya sama heran nya dengan ku

"soalnya kemarin aku mengi-" gray langsung terdiam, padahal dia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"maksudku, soalnya saat pulang sekolah aku melihatmu masuk ke toko kue itu"ucap gray.

"tapi kan kemarin gray-san bolos pelajaran terakhir" ucap juvia, sambil memasang wajah heran ke arah gray

"it-itu soalnya aku kemarin pergi ke toko buku yang ada di dekat rumah kamu itu loh" jawab gray.

Di dekat rumah juvia memang ada toko buku, jadi tidak heran kalau gray mengatakan itu, tapi sebenarnya aneh juga sih, ngapain coba gray jauh-jauh ke toko buku itu, dasar aneh.

"baiklah aku duluan ya, daaa" sahut gray sambil melambaikan tangan

"aku kira gray-san tidak tahu nama juvia, soalnya kan gray-san jarang banget hadir di kelas, kalau tahu nama lucy-san sudah pasti soalnya kan lucy-san anak yang berprestasi di sekolah, jadi pasti semua orang tahu" ucap juvia

'kau tidak tahu saja juvia, awalnya juga gray tidak tahu namaku sama sekali' batinku

* * *

**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY **

**REVIEWS~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Natsu dragneel, Gray fullbuster dan Gajeel redfox, sekarang juga datang ke kantor guru" Terdengar suara guru BK ku dari speaker sekolah.

Seisi kelas menatap Natsu dan kawan-kawanya.

"Natsu, Gray, Gajeel cepat sana kalian ke ruang guru" perintah guru sejarah ku.

Mereka pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Anak-anak maupun guru tidak terkejut lagi dengan hal-hal seperti ini, karna mungkin sudah 35 kali nama mereka dipanggil lewat speaker sekolah dalam 4 bulan bersekolah di SMA fairy tail ini, dan dipanggilnya bukan karna hal yang baik, tetapi karna melanggar peraturan.

* * *

NATSU POV

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali, kenapa lagi aku dipanggil, menggangu tidur ku saja" ucap ku sambil menggaruk kepala ku yang tidak gatal.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke kelas kalau cuman mau tidur saja" cemoh Gray.

"Kau sendiri cuman mau ke kelas karna ngeliatin cewek yang bernama Juvia itu kan?" goda Gajeel.

Gray langsung terlihat kaget "ti-tidak kok" ucap Gray.

* * *

Saat kami sudah sampai di ruang guru, guru BK kami bilang untuk pergi menemui kepala sekolah di ruangnya.

'Kepala sekolah lagi, kepala sekolah lagi' batinku, kesal.

* * *

"Apa kalian sudah bosan melihatku Natsu, Gray dan Gajeel" kata pak Makarov, sang kepala sekolah.

Kami bertiga hanya diam saja, aku sama sekali tidak perduli sama apa yang akan kepala sekolah katakan, dan sepertinya gajeel dan gray juga berpikiran yang sama denganku.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa aku memanggil kalian LAGI kesini" kata pak Makarov, dengan menekankan kata 'lagi' dalam kalimatnya.

"Tidak" jawab kami bertiga santai.

"Kalian terancam tidak naik kelas, kalian tahu itu?" kata pak Makarov yang menurutku kata-katanya seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Tidak" jawab kami bertiga dengan santai, LAGI.

Pak Makarov kelihatan mulai kehilangan kesabarannya dengan kami bertiga.

"Dengar, kalian bertiga sudah banyak melanggar peraturan sekolah, membolos pelajaran dan nilai kalian semuanya ANJLOK, jadi, jika kalian pada ujian semester 1 ini gagal, bapak tidak akan menaikkan kalian, mengerti?" kata pak Makarov berapi-api.

"Ya" jawab kami bertiga dengan nada malas.

"Oke sekarang kalian boleh pergi mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya" ucap pak Makarov.

Kami bertiga pergi dari ruang guru, tapi tidak kembali ke kelas, kami malah pergi ke parkiran dan mengendarai motor masing-masing. Seperti biasa setiap kali kami dipanggil kepala sekolah, kami akan membolos pelajaran dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kata-kata pak kepala sekolah.

END OF NATSU POV

* * *

Satu jam sudah berlalu tetapi Natsu, Gray dan Gajeel belum juga kembali dari ruang guru, 'sepertinya mereka membolos lagi' ucap ku dalam hati.

Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat aneh, aku selalu memikirkan Natsu, jika ada orang yang mengatakan Natsu pasti aku akan menoleh ke arah suara berasal.

* * *

-Pulang sekolah-

"Lucy, pulang bareng yuk" pinta Erza.

"Kau lupa ya Erza, aku kan ada klub hari ini, jadi pulangnya sore" ucap ku pada Erza.

"Oh iya aku lupa, kau, Levy dan Juvia kan ada kegiatan klub" kata Erza sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, kau harus hati-hati Lucy soalnya kau kan akan pulang sore" ucap Erza.

"Baik" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

-skip time-

Hari ini latihan klubnya berat sekali, badanku sampai pegal-pegal, mana sore ini hujan lagi, aku jadi gak bisa pulang langsung deh. Levy dan juvia pasti sudah pulang duluan, jadinya aku menunggu sendirian di lobi sekolah.

"Kau suka sekali ya pulang sore-sore" kata suara yang ada di belakang ku yang ternyata adalah Natsu, dia suka sekali sih muncul tiba-tiba.

"Natsu bukankah kau sudah pulang sejak pelajaran pertama" ucap ku.

"Memang, tapi aku balik lagi ke sekolah untuk kegiatan klub" ucap Natsu.

Aku baru ingat kalau natsu ikut klub basket.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang blonde?" tanya Natsu.

"Apa kau tidak melihat? Sekarang sedang hujan, aku gak mau kebasahan" jawabku.

Natsu melihat ku, tapi hanya diam saja tidak berbicara apa-apa.

"Kau kuantar pulang deh" ucap Natsu, yang berhasil membuat ku shock, yang benar saja Natsu mau anterin aku pulang.

"Kau kan naik motor, tidak takut kehujanan?" tanyaku.

"Kku bawa mobil sekarang, soalnya aku tahu sore ini akan hujan" jawab Natsu, santai.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu sore ini akan hujan" tanyaku yang keheranan karna Natsu seperti bisa membaca cuaca.

"Dari baunya, ah sudahlah, kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya nNtsu yang sambil mengeluarkan jaketnya dari tas.

"Ini, kau pakai jaket ku saja untuk menutupi kepalamu" ucap Natsu, sambil menyodorkan jaketnya kepada ku.

"Lalu kau pakai apa?" tanyaku sambil menerima jaket yang tadi disodorkan Natsu kepadaku.

"Gak pakai apa-apa" jawabnya singkat.

* * *

Aku menutupi kepalaku dengan jaket Natsu, saat aku sudah siap natsu langsung menarik tangan ku dan kami berlari bersama menuju parkiran. Aku dan Natsu langsung terburu-buru membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam.

"Makasih ya Natsu udah minjemin jaketnya" ucap ku, Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Natsu sambil meng gas mobilnya.

"Di jalan magnolia" jawabku.

"Oke" balas Natsu.

"Natsu boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku pada Natsu.

"Apa?" tanya Natsu balik.

"Kenapa tadi pagi kau dipanggil oleh guru?" tanyaku, lagi.

"Aku terancam tidak naik kelas" kata Natsu singkat, sama sekali tidak ada nada sedih di ucapanya.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok kau harus selalu masuk sekolah dan tidak boleh membolos lagi" ucap ku dengan tegas.

"Gak mau" ucap Natsu sambil menoleh ke arah ku lalu langsung melihat ke depan lagi.

"Kau harus mau" .

"Tapi aku gak mau" .

"Harus".

"Enggak".

"Harus".

"Enggak".

"HARUS!".

"ENGGAK!".

Kami berdua terengah-engah setelah bersahut-sahutan seperti tadi.

"Kamu harus Natsuuuu" ucap ku sambil menahan emosi.

"Tapi aku gak mau Luceeee" jawab Natsu, dia menggunakan nada yang sama seperti ku.

"Baiklah begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau besok datang ke rumah ku jam 10, soalnya kan besok libur, jadi kau belajar saja di rumah ku" ucap ku.

Natsu terdiam sejenak.

"Oke" jawabnya.

* * *

NATSU POV

Aku langsung ngomong 'oke' aja ke Luce, padahal kan sebenernya aku gak mau, tapi ngeliat Luce yang bener-bener pingin banget aku naik kelas, jadinya aku gak tega bilang 'enggak'. Dan aku merasa menghabiskan waktu bersama Luce itu menyenangkan juga, jadi gak rugi-rugi banget sih ke rumah dia besok.

* * *

Saat sudah sampai di rumah Luce, Luce langsung berterima kasih padaku karna sudah mengantarkan nya pulang.

"Oh ya Natsu, jaket mu aku cuci dulu ya, besok bisa kamu langsung ambil kok" kata Luce sambil tersenyum ke arah ku.

'Senyumnya manis' batinku.

"Oke, seterah kamu aja" jawabku.

* * *

-Malam hari di kediaman Dragneel-

Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu besok, aku benar-benar excited banget. Besok aku bakal seharian sama Luce.

'Pasti seru' ucapku dalam hati sambil tersenyum, aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

DEG.

Jantungku langsung berdetak kencang .

"Ke-kenapa aku memikirkan Luce?" tanyaku dengan muka yang sangat merah.

* * *

**A/N: Para readers suka tidak dengan nalu moment-nya?**

**untuk  007 terima kasih ya atas kritikannya, di chapter ini sudah saya perbaiki, tapi mohon maaf jika masih ada yang salah.**

**reviews~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: chapter kali ini berisi moment nalu semua.**

**selamat membaca~**

* * *

Aku meneliti pakaian-pakaian ku yang ada di lemari satu-satu.

'Baju mana yang harus aku pakai hari ini ya?' gumanku, sambil menaruh jari telunjuk ku di dagu. Tak lama kemudian aku tersentak kaget.

"Ngapain aku harus bingung milih baju yang akan aku pakai hari ini, kan cuman Natsu yang datang" ucapku yang baru tersadar atas apa yang aku lakukan.

'Aku ini aneh ya, kenapa ku deg-deg kan karna Natsu mau datang ke sini, padahal kan kan aku yang ngajak.

Lalu aku hanya memilih baju yang seadanya dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

* * *

"TING TONG".

Aku mendengar suara bel rumahku. Aku langsung bergegas menuju ruang tengah untuk membukakan pintu.

'Itu pasti Natsu' gumanku.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan melihat Natsu di depan pintu.

"Hai, pagi Luce" sapa Natsu.

"Pagi Natsu, ayo, silahkan masuk" jawabku sambil membuka jalan untuk Natsu agar dia bisa lewat.

Aku dan Natsu berjalan menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai 2. Aku sih sebenarnya cukup gugup membawa cowok ke kamar, berdua-an doang lagi.

* * *

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku menyuruh Natsu duduk sambil menunggu aku mengeluarkan meja belajar dan buku-buku.

"Kemana orang tua mu luce?" tanya Natsu sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling kamarku.

"Mereka sedang kerja" jawabku sambil meletakkan meja belajar di depan Natsu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai dari Kimia dulu" ucapku.

Belum 15 menit kami belajar, Natsu sudah bosan.

"luce, capek ah. Aku bosan" ucap Natsu dengan malas.

"belum belajar 15 menit tapi kau sudah bosan, bagaimana sih kau ini, kalau kau seperti ini terus kau bisa tidak naik kelas" omel ku.

Natsu hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah begini saja, bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan? Jika kau bisa menjawab 50 soal kimia yang ada di buku dan benar semua, maka aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu hari ini" ucapku.

"Oke" jawab Natsu dengan semangat.

* * *

Setelah satu jam setengah Natsu berkutat dengan soal kimia yang aku berikan, akhirnya di selesai juga. Aku memeriksa jawabanya dan ternyata benar semua.

'Mustahil, jangan-jangan Natsu sebenarnya pintar' batinku.

"Aku tidak pintar Luce, tapi aku cepat menangkap sesuatu" ucap Natsu, seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Baikalah Luce, sekarang kau harus menuruti semua keinginan ku seharian penuh" kata Natsu dengan bersemangat.

"Ya,ya" jawabku malas, aku jadi menyesal telah menjanjikan sesuatu pada Natsu.

"Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat, jadi ayo cepat" kata Natsu yang langsung bangkit dan menarik-narik tanganku.

* * *

Natsu mengendarai motornya dengan sangat kencang, aku jadi takut dan melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggang Natsu dengan erat.(karna takut jatuh)

"Natsu kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku, di balik helm motor Natsu.

"Nanti kau juga tahu" jawab Natsu singkat.

* * *

Setelah satu jam menyelusuri jalanan yang asing bagiku, kami akhirnya sampai di sebuah kebun teh yang sangat luas.

"Kenapa kita ke sini Natsu?" tanyaku sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling.

"Aku suka kebun teh, suasana-nya tenang dan menyejuk-kan" jawab Natsu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghirup udara di sekitar.

"Apa orang lain tahu bahwa kau menyukai kebun teh?" tanyaku, seluruh mukaku hampir tertutupi rambut karna angin yang bersepoi-sepoi.

"Tidak, kau yang pertama" jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah ku.

Aku belum pernah melihat senyuman Natsu yang seperti itu. Kurasa itu adalah salah satu pemandangan yang indah yang ada di depanku.

* * *

NATSU POV

Luce memandang ku dengan lembut. Menurutku wajah Luce yang tersenyum adalah pemandangan yang paling indah untuk ku.

Rambut Luce berkibar dengan indahnya oleh angin sepoi-sepoi di kebun teh. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, tapi sepertinya Luce tidak perduli sama sekali.

"Rambut mu berantakan _blonde" _ucapku sambil merapikan rambut Luce dengan tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan saja" jawabnya sambil meyempilkan sebagian rambutnya di telinga.

"Kau ini seorang wanita, tapi tidak perduli pada penampilan mu" ucap ku sambil tertawa.

"Peduli kok" kata Luce yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya.

"ha..ha...ha, aku kan hanya bercanda Luce" sahut ku sambil mengacak-acakan rambut pirangnya.

Aku memang sudah menyadarinya hari ini. Tidak, aku sudah menyadarinya sejak kemarin. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan dia, aku memang sudah merasakan hal yang aneh dari diri ku. Aku terus mengingatkan diriku bahwa itu bukan apa-apa, sampai akhirnya aku tidak ingin lagi membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa...

Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan dia. Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan Lucy heartfilia.

* * *

**Chapter selanjutnya adalah bonus chapter untuk gruvia. jadi ditunggu ya~**

**REVIEWS~**


	6. bonus chapter GRAY POV

**A/N: ini adalah bonus chapter untuk para Gruvia fans**

**selamat membaca~**

* * *

Jujur saja saat aku melihatnya tadi pagi, menurutku dia sangat cantik. Aku memang jarang datang ke kelas, jadinya aku tidak tahu bahwa ada orang seperti dia yang dapat menarik perhatian ku di kelas.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, sembunyi-sembunyi mengikuti Juvia sehabis pulang sekolah (can you imagine it? GRAY STALKS JUVIA). Aku baru tahu namanya tadi pagi, dan sekarang aku mengikutinya seperti seorang stalker.

Aku melihatnya memasuki toko kue, lalu aku mendekat agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Dia sedang menyalami nenek yang ada di toko tersebut, sepertinya nenek itu penjaganya

Setelah menyalami nenek itu Juvia langsung pergi ke ruangan yang aku tahu hanya penjaga saja yang boleh masuk kesana.

'Apa Juvia kerja di toko ini?' gumanku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke toko kue itu dan bertanya pada nenek yang menjaga toko tersebut.

Ppermisi nek, boleh saya tanya sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan sopan pada nenek itu.

"Ya boleh, apa yang mau ditanyakan?" kata nenek itu memandang ku dengan lembut.

"Apa wanita yang berambut biru yang baru masuk tadi kerja di sini?" tanyaku.

Nenek itu langsung melihatku dari atas sampai bawah, lalu tersenyum.

"Kamu pasti temanya juvia" kata nenek itu sambil tersenyum

"Iya nek, kenalkan, saya Gray Fullbuster teman sekelas juvia" kataku sambiltersenyum, sepertinya nenek ini tahu aku teman juvia dari seragam sekolah ku.

"Fullbuster? Kamu dari keluarga fullbuster?" tanya nenek itu sambil memandang ku takjub.

"Iya nek" jawabku dengan sopan

Keluarga ku memang termasuk keluarga terhormat dan terpandang. Ayahku mempunyai perusahaan yang sangat maju, sama seperti perusahaan dragneel, tapi tetap saja perusahaan dragneel lah yang paling berjaya dan kuat.

"wow, tidak nenek sangka Juvia mempunyai teman seperti kamu nak gray" ucap nenek itu

"Mau nenek panggilkan Juvia?" tanya nenek itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu nek, saya hanya mau bertanya apakah Juvia kerja di sini atau tidak?" jawabku.

"Juvia bukan kerja di sini, tapi dia adalah cucu nenek" jawab nenek itu.

"Jadi nenek itu nenek nya Juvia?" tanyaku, seakan-akan tak percaya.

"iya benar, Juvia sejak kecil sudah ditinggalkan orang tuanya, orang tua Juvia meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat, maka dari itu Juvia tinggal dengan nenek di sini" jawab nenek itu dengan raut muka sedih.

Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Juvia, ternyata dia anak yang sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua sejak kecil.

"maafkan saya nek, karna saya nenek jadi mengingat hal-hal yang sedih" ucapku.

Nenek Juvia langsung menggeleng kepalanya, "tidak, ini bukan salah nak gray" ucap nenek Juvia.

Aku tersenyum akan kebaikan nenek Juvia.

"Lalu kue-kue yang ada di sini nenek yang membuatnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"nenek dan Juvia lah yang membuat kue-kue ini" jawab nenek Juvia.

Aku terkejut, ternyata walaupun masih SMA Juvia sudah membantu neneknya. Itu berarti Juvia adalah orang yang pintar masak karna pasalnya semua kue yang ada di toko ini kelihatan enak dan dari dekorasi kuenya terlihat cukup rumit untuk dibut.

'Juvia handal sekali' batinku

"nek, soal aku yang datang ke sini tolong jangan di beritahu Juvia ya" pintaku.

"baiklah, seterah nak Gray saja" jawab nenek Juvia lembut.

Lalu aku berpikir untuk membeli salah satu kue dan mencicipinya nanti dirumah.

"nek, boleh saya beli kue yang ada di situ" kataku sambil menunjuk kearah kue jeruk yang ada di samping ku.

"tentu saja boleh nak Gray, tunggu sebentar ya, akan nenek siapkan" ucap nenek Juvia.

Setelah menerima kue itu, aku berterima kasih pada nenek Juvia dan pergi meninggalkan toko kue itu.

* * *

-At Gray's house-

Setelah memakirkan motorku, aku langsung berlari menuju dapur dan memotong kue yang baru aku beli di tiko kue Juvia tadi.

Aku memotong kue itu dan meletakkannya di piring, saat aku mencoba kuenya, aku trrkejut dengan rasanya.

"ENAK SEKALIIII!" teriak ku, sambil terus mengunyah kue itu.

Lalu aku melihat para pelayan ku berdiri di depan dapur dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa tuan gray? Apa tian Gray tidak apa-apa?" tanya pelayan ku dengan muka khawatir.

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, kalian boleh pergi" jawabku santai. Akhirnya pelayan-pelayanku meninggalkan ku sendirian di dapur.

'aku harus meyimpan kue ini untuk nanti malam' gumanku.

Lalu aku menaruh sisa kue itu di kulkas dan pergi menuju kamarku.

* * *

"Juvia memang benar-benar hebat" ucapku sambil merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjan ku.

'sudah cantik, ramah, mandiri, jago masak pula, benar-benar wanita idaman, coba saja kalau aku jadi pacarnya' kataku dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"tapi orang seperti Juvia mana mau dengan cowok nakal seperti ku" ucapku sambil menghela napas berat.

Aku akui, aku ini memang tampan, banyak wanita-wanita yang mendekati ku. Tapi aku tidak setampan Natsu. Natsu itu walaupun nakal pasti banyak saja cewek yang mau sama dia, dia kan tampan dan kaya, siapa coba yang gak mau.

Aku ini seperti Gajeel, kami berdua tidak bisa mengkalahkan Natsu dalam ketampanan dan kekayaan, walaupun kami sudah cukup kaya dan tampan.

"tapi aku harus tetap berusaha" ucapku dengan diri ku sendiri.

Aku tahu orang baik seperti Juvia pasti akan menjaga jarak denganku, tapi aku ingin menjadi bagian dari hidup dia, jadi mulai besok aku akan berusaha untuk mendekatinya.

'Juvia, walaupun aku baru mengenalmu tadi pagi, tapi aku sudah mencintaimu' batinku, sambil memandang langit-langit kamar.

* * *

**A/N: author tidak membuat Juvia tergila-gila dengan Gray di cerita ini.**

**chap 6 akan segera keluar, ditunggu yaa.**

**REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 6

**selamat membaca~**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya:_

_Aku memang sudah menyadarinya hari ini. Tidak, aku sudah menyadarinya sejak kemarin. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan dia, aku memang sudah merasakan hal yang aneh dari diri ku. Aku terus mengingatkan diriku bahwa itu bukan apa-apa, sampai akhirnya aku tidak ingin lagi membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa..._

_Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan dia. Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan Lucy heartfilia._

* * *

Setelah aku dan Natsu sudah puas melihat-lihat pemandangan di kebun teh, kami pun akhirnya pulang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang aku memeluk pinggang Natsu dengan erat, entah kenapa saat aku memeluk Natsu aku merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhku, dan itu membuatku benar-benar rileks.

* * *

Akhirnya aku sudah sampai di rumah. Aku memberikan helm yang tadi aku pakai pada Natsu.

"makasih ya Natsu, udah nganterin aku pulang" kataku sambil menyerahkan helm Natsu.

"kan aku yang ajak kamu pergi, jadi udah seharusnya aku nganterin kamu pulang" ucap Natsu

"di rumah jangan lupa belajar ya Natsu" kataku, mengingatkan Natsu.

"iya,iya" jawab Natsu dengan malas.

Kami bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa detik, Natsu benar-benar mengunci matanya dengan mataku. Sejujurnya aku sangat _nervous _sekarang tapi gak tahu mau ngapain.

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku, aku terbelak kaget. Ini bukan ciuman, ini lebih seperti kecupan.

Lalu Natsu melepaskan bibirnya dan menatapku.

"aku bakal belajar kok tenang aja, aku juga pingin naik kelas supaya aku bisa sekelas lagi sama kamu" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum, lalu menyalakan motornya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"dadah Luce" kata Natsu, lalu pergi dengan motornya meninggalkan aku yang masih terkejut karna kecupan-nya tadi.

* * *

NATSU POV

'TIDAKKKK!' teriak ku dalam hati.

'aku memang benar-benar bodoh, kenapa tadi aku tiba-tiba cium Luce, kalau misalnya Luce gak mau ngomong sama aku lagi nanti gimana!' batinku.

Aku benar-benar kesal dengan diriku sendiri, Luce pasti sebel banget sama aku karna cium dia tiba-tiba kayak gitu.

Tadi Luce juga kelihatan kaget banget, tapi aku juga gak bisa nahan diri aku, karna setiap aku melihat Luce kayak tadi, aku pasti langsung deg-deg an.

Disaat aku sedang memaki-maki diriku sendiri sambil mengendarai motorku yang aku kendarai dengan kecepatan di luar batas, aku merasakan sesuatu di kantung celana ku bergetar

'siapa sih yang nelpon?' gerutuku dalam hati.

"halo" ucapku

"_oi, flame-head, besok kita masuk kelas saja ya, jangan membolos, Gray juga sudah setuju kok"_

Ternyata Gajeel yang menelpon ku. "oke, gua juga gak mau bolos kok" jawabku.

"_oke"_

Lalu aku memutuskan sambungan telpon ku dan hanya fokus pada jalan yang ada di depanku.

END OF NATSU POV

* * *

-Di kediaman Heartfilia-

Aku memandingi diriku sendiri di depan kaca meja rias ku. Mataku tertuju pada bibirku, lalu aku menyentuh bibirku. 'hangat' batinku.

'walaupun tadi itu hanya sebuah kecupan, tapi aku merasakan kehangatan di bibirku' kataku dalam hati, masih sambil meyentuh bibirku.

* * *

-Pagi hari di sekolah-

Aku menatap kebun sekolah ku dari jendela kelas. Sekolah masih sepi karna memang aku datang pagi sekali.

Setiap pagi, pasti aku akan melihat kebun sekolah ku dari jendela, mataku selalu tertuju pada bunga Aster yang berwarna merah muda yang ada di pekarangan sekolah, aku suka sekali bunga Aster, menurutku mereka sangat indah.

Lalu aku melihat ke arah bunga _amaranthus_ yang terletak di samping bunga aster.

"Aster dan _Amaranthus, _sepertinya cocok juga" gumanku.

"aku juga merasa mereka cocok" aku mendengar suara dari belakangku dan langsung terlunjak kaget.

aku melihat Natsu di belakang, ternyata dia yang tadi bicara. Diam-diam aku merasa bersyukur karna bukan orang asing yang ada di belakangku.

"aku suka bunga Amaranthus, kalau kamu suka bunga Aster ya Luce?" tanya Natsu sambil menatap ku.

"ya begitulah" jawabku sambil menenangkan diriku sendiri yang tadi berhasil dibuat kaget oleh Natsu.

"sepertinya kau suka sekali datang pagi" ucap Natsu sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di belakangku.

"aku merasa tenang kalau datang pagi-pagi, kau sendiri kenapa datang pagi-pagi?" tanyaku balik.

"karna aku tahu kau akan datang pagi" jawab Natsu dengan memelankan suaranya, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"akhir-akhir ini sikap mu aneh Natsu" sahut ku.

Natsu hanya diam saja menanggapi ucapan ku, lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia tidur di mejanya, sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapanku tadi.

* * *

-istirahat-

"akhir-akhir ini Gray-san jadi aneh deh" ucap Juvia sambil memakan pudding buatanya sendiri.

"memangnya dia kenapa Juvia?" tanya Erza.

"akhir-akhir ini Gray-san sering datang ke toko Juvia" jawab Juvia.

"memangnya kau tidak suka, kalau Gray datang ke toko mu?" tanya Levy.

"tidak apa-apa sih, jika Gray-san datang, tapi masalahnya Gray-san bukan datang 1 atau 2 kali, tapi setiap hari" sahut Juvia.

"mungkin Gray menyukai mu Juvia" kataku.

Mendengar ucapan ku itu, mereka bertiga langsung terdiam.

"itu tidak mungkin Lu-chan, mustahil" ucap Levy.

"ya Levy benar, orang seperti mereka pasti hanya memikirkan main-main saja" sahut Erza menambahkan.

"Gray-san tidak mungkin menyukai orang seperti Juvia, Juvia kan biasa saja, sedangkan Gray-san dari keluarga yang kaya dan tampan" jawab Juvia dengan raut muka sedih.

"jangan sepeti itu Juvia, kau ini kan cantik dan manis" ucapku,

Lalu Erza dan Levy pun mengangguk, tanda bahwa mereka setuju dengan pendapat ku.

"Lu-chan benar Juvia, kau adalah orang paling cantik dan mandiri yang pernah aku temui" ucap Levy sambil tersenyum.

"aku setuju 1000%" kata Erza dengan semangat.

Lalu kami ber- empat pun tertawa-tawa bersama, mencoba membantu Juvia untuk menghilangkan kegelisahannya.

* * *

**REVIEWS~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, aku dan Juvia langsung pergi ke luar kelas. Hari ini Erza akan pulang dengan Jellal sedangkan Levy akan pergi ke perpustakaan jadinya kami tidak pulang bareng.

"Lucy-san, hari ini Natsu-san, Gray-san dan Gajeel-san kenapa mengikuti pelajaran satu hari penuh ya?" tanya Juvia, keheranan.

"Mungkin karna mereka takut tidak naik kelas" jawabku.

"bisa jadi" ucap Juvia sambil mengangguk.

"oh ya Lucy-san hari ini ke rumah Juvia ya, ada resep baru soalnya, jadi dicicipi ya" ucap Juvia lagi.

"benarkah? Baiklah aku akan ke rumah mu Juvia" ucap ku senang. Sudah pasti senang Juvia kan kalau memasak sesuatu pasti enak.

* * *

-di rumah Juvia-

Setelah memberi salam pada nenek Juvia, kami berdua langsung menuju dapur. Aku disuruh Juvia duduk saja di meja makan yang ada di dapur sambil menunggunya membuat kue.

Setelah kuenya matang Juvia langsung meletakannya di meja makan.

"baunya enak Juvia" ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arah Juvia.

"benarkah? Juvia senang sekali" sahut Juvia dengan wajah riangnya.

"lebih baik kau ajak nenek mu juga untuk mencicipi kue buatan mu Juvia" ucapku.

"benar juga, baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya Lucy-san, Juvia akan memanggil nenek dulu" ucap Juvia sambil pergi untuk memanggil neneknya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Juvia sudah kembali dengan neneknya dan GRAY.

Aku terbelak kaget, 'kenapa Gray bisa ada di sini?' batinku.

"Lucy-san hari ini Gray-san datang LAGI ke toko Juvia, jadi sekalian saja Juvia tawarkan untuk mencicipi kue buatan Juvia" ucap Juvia yang tahu aku butuh penjelesan kenapa tiba-tiba ada Gray di sini.

Aku, nenek Juvia dan Gray pun akhirnya mencicipi kue buatan Juvia, dan ternyata kuenya enak sekali.

"sepertinya ada pelanggan, nenek ke depan dulu ya, kalian makan-makan saja di sini" ucap nenek Juvia, lalu pergi ke depan untuk melayani pelanggannya.

"kue ini enak banget Juvia" kata Gray yang masih mengunyah kue buatan Juvia.

Juvia pun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Gray. Yah walaupun sebenarnya Juvia tidak menyukai Juvia, tapi siapa sih yang gak seneng dipuji sama cowok sekeren dan seganteng Gray.

"iya Juvia, kuenya enak banget" tambah ku.

Setelah itu kami bertiga diam saja, tidak bicara apa-apa sama sekali, mungkin karna ada Gray di sini, karna biasanya Juvia dan aku pasti akan mengobrolkan sesuatu.

"makasih banyak ya Juvia kuenya, aku pulang duluan ya Juvia, lucy ada urusan" ucap Gray sambil mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari dapur.

* * *

Setelah Gray hilang dalam pandangan kami berdua, Juvia langsung duduk di sebelah ku.

"itulah yang Juvia bilang tadi pagi, Gray-san datang terus ke sini SETIAP HARI" sahut Juvia sambil mengguncangkan tubuhku.

"kan sudah ku bilang pada mu bahwa dia menyukaimu" kataku sambil merapikan seragam ku yang berantakan karna guncangan dari Juvia tadi.

"tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin orang seperti Gray-san menyukai Juvia" ucap Juvia

"baiklah seterah kau saja Juvia" kataku yang mulai pusing karna Juvia.

* * *

-Malam hari di kediaman Heartfilia-

Saat aku sedang belajar, aku mendengar suara ketukan di jendela kamarku, aku sedikit ketakutan tapi memutuskan untuk mengeceknya.

Saat aku membuka jendela kamarku, aku melihat natsu yang bepose seperti ingin melempar sesuatu ke arah jendela, tapi setelah melihat ku dia langsung melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini Natsu? Ini kan sudah malam" teriakku pada Natsu agar dia bisa mendengarku.

"boleh aku ke kamarmu Luce?" tanya Natsu balik.

"ngapain?" tanyaku lagi.

"nanti aku jelasin, tapi sekarang aku ke kamar kamu dulu ya" pinta Natsu.

"oke" jawabku singkat. Setelah mendengar itu, Natsu lansung tersenyum dan memanjat ke arah kamar ku.

'dia jago manjat' batinku.

Setelah Natsu menjatuhkan kakinya di lantai kamarku, dia langsung berteriak ke arah ku, dan itu berhasil membuat ku cukup kaget sampai mundur ke belakang.

"LUCE TOLONG AJARIN AKU BIOLOGI, AKU GAK BISA SAMA SEKALI, PADAHAL BESOK ADA ULANGANNYA!" teriak Natsu.

"oke-oke aku ajarin kamu, tapi jangan teriak-teriak begitu dong, bisa ketahuan sama orangtuaku nanti" kataku sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk ku ke bibir.

* * *

Setelah 2 jam aku mengajari Natsu biologi akhirnya Natsu mengerti juga, ternyata memang benar Natsu adalah tipe orang yang cepat tanggap.

"makasih banyak ya Luce udah di ajarin" ucap Natsu senang.

"iya, udah sana cepet pulang, udah jam 9 malam nih" kataku mengingatkan Natsu.

"kok ngusir sih Luce?" kata Natsu langsung sedih.

"bukan ngusir, tapi ini kan udah malam, nanti orang di rumah mu mencari-cari mu" ucap ku pada Natsu.

Natsu langsung membuang mukanya. "cih, tidak ada yang akan mencari ku" jawab Natsu dengan sebal.

"Jangan kayak gitu dong Natsu, kalau aku ada di posisi keluargamu, aku pasti akan khawatir" ucapku.

Natsu menghela napas berat lalu berkata "oke deh Luce, kalau begitu aku pulang ya, dadah" sambil melambaikan tangannya dan meloncat ke luar jendela.

'Ada-ada saja dia itu' batinku.

Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa Natsu dan aku sangat dekat, tepatnya aku merasa Natsu seperti mendekati ku, tapi mungkin ini cuman perasaan ku saja, soalnya apa yang terjadi dengan aku dan Natsu, seperti yang terjadi pada Juvia dan Gray.

* * *

NATSU POV

'YESSSSSSS!' aku berteriak dalam hati. Aku sangat girang hari ini sampai tidak tahan untuk tersenyum lebar, walaupun aku tahu pasti akan sangat aneh melihat ku tersenyum sambil mengendarai motor, tapi aku tidak peduli karna hari ini aku sangat senang.

Jujur walaupun hari ini aku mengikuti satu hari penuh pelajaran tapi aku tidak menyimaknya sama sekali. Aku hanya memperhatikan Luce yang duduk tepat di depan ku dan sepertinya Gray juga melakukan hal yang sama pada wanita berambut biru yang ada di depannya, sedangkan Gajeel dia hanya tertidur sembari mendengarkan lagu di i-phone nya.

Luce adalah tipe orang yang serius di kelas, dia tidak akan mengobrol seperti anak lainnya, maka dari itu aku tidak heran kalau Luce itu anak yang pintar. Dia saja adalah murid beasiswa.**(A/N: di cerita ini Lucy, Juvia dan Levy adalah murid beasiswa, dan SMA fairy tail adalah SMA yang bagus yang dimana semua muridnya adalah murid golongan atas/kaya)** Beda sekali kalau dibandingkan denganku.

END OF NATSU POV

* * *

-di kediaman redfox-

GAJEEL POV

Aku menatap layar hp ku dengan pusing. Hari ini aku baru dapat nomor 'dia'. Tapi aku gak tahu bakal nelfon 'dia' atau enggak.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menelfon 'dia', tapi saat aku hendak menelfon 'dia' , tubuhku seakan-akan membeku.

"sial!" ucapku sambil melemparkan hp ku ke kasur.

'kenap dia tidak tahu aku? Apa dia lupa?' batinku seraya merebahkan diri ke kasur sambil mengingat kembali tentang aku dan 'dia'.

END OF GAJEEL POV

* * *

**Author tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa tentang chapter ini, karna jujur saja, author sendiri juga deg-degan pas nulis bagian terakhirnya (Lho kok malah authornya sih yang deg-degan, yah pokoknya anggap saja begitu)**

**Reviews~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

Aku melihat Erza dan Jellal di taman sekolah pagi ini, mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja Erza menangis, lalu Jellal langsung memeluknya dan membelai rambut Erza dengan lembut. Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai membuat Erza yang kuat itu menangis.

* * *

Erza datang ke kelas dengan tampang lesu, aku ingin menanyakan dia kenapa di sangat lesu, aku tidak ingin langsung _to the point_, nanti Erza bisa tahu kalau aku melihatnya di taman sekolah dengan Jellal. Untung saja di kelas hanya ada aku, Erza, Natsu yang sedang tidur ( akhir-akhir ini dia selalu datang pagi, readers pasti tahu kan alasan dia selalau datang pagi) .

"Erza, kenapa tampang mu kusut sekali?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lucy" jawab Erza sembari duduk di kursinya.

"Kau berbohong, bilang saja padaku apa masalahmu, mungkin saja aku bisa bantu"

"Kamu tahu kan, Jellal sebentar lagi akan lulus?"

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Jellal tidak akan meneruskan kuliahnya di sini... dia akan meneruskan kuliahnya di inggris" ucap Erza, dari suaranya aku tahu dia sedang menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Tapi kalian tetap pacaran kan?" tanyaku sambil menenangkan Erza.

"Kami tetap pacaran, tapi bakalan LDR-an" jawab Erza.

"Aku tahu perasaan kamu Za, tapi kamu harus tetap dukung Jellal buat masa depannya"

"Tapi gimana kalau nanti dia disana ketemu cewek baru, aku gak mau itu terjadi Lucy" ucap Erza sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tanganya.

"Jellal gak bakal kayak gitu Erza, kamu sendiri juga tahu kan kalau Jellal itu sayang sama kamu"

Setelah mendengar kata-kataku, Erza menghela napas lalu mengangguk.

"Aku ngerti Lucy, makasih ya udah dengerin aku" ucap Erza seraya tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk yang ada di sebelah Erza lalu kembali lagi ke tempat duduk ku. Aku tahu sekarang Erza butuh waktu sendiri, jadi aku akan meninggalkannya sendiri dulu.

* * *

-pulang sekolah-

Hari ini aku harus pulang sendiri lagi, bukan karna yang lainnya punya kegiatan klub, tapi karna...

Pertama:

Juvia yang tadinya akan pulang denganku malah diajak pulang bareng sama Gray. Juvia udah nolak beberapa kali, tapi si Gray gak mau nyerah juga, akhirnya Juvia terpaksa pulang bareng Gray. Sebenarnya sih aku kasihan juga sama Juvia, Juvia kan gak biasa naik motor kenceng-kenceng tapi kan si Gray kalau bawa motor kecepatannya tuh gak dipikir-pikir lagi, bisa pingsan nanti Juvia.

Kedua:

Erza pulang bareng Jellal hari ini karna sebentar lagi mereka bakal kepisah jauh, jadinya sampai kelulusan Jellal, Jellal mau nganterin Erza pulang setiap hari.

Ketiga:

Levy bilang dia punya janji sama seseorang, tapi dia gak mau ngasih tahu sama siapa dia janjian.

Dan akhirnya aku harus pulang sendiri lagi, padahal hari sudah mulai gelap.

* * *

NATSU POV

Aku melihat Luce jalan sendirian di dekat taman kota. Hari ini pasti dia pulang sendirian lagi, padahal sebentar lagi malam, pasti bahaya kalau cewek kayak Luce jalan sendirian.

Aku menghampiri Luce dan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hey Luce"

Luce tersentak kaget "Natsu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku tadi ketiduran di lapangan, terus aku ngeliat kamu lagi jalan sendirian, ya udah deh ku samperin aja"

Luce terdiam sambil memandangku.

"Apa sih Luce? Ngeliatinnya jangan kayak begitu dong" aku jadi salah tingkah diliatin kayak gitu sama Luce.

"Hey Natsu"

"Ya"

"Gray suka sama Juvia kan?"

Aku bengong, bukan karna tahu Gray suka sama Juvia, kalau tentang itu sih aku juga udah tahu. Tapi karna dari tadi aku pikir Luce lagi mikirin aku tapi ternyata dia LAGI MIKIRIN GRAY!.

"Gak tau!" jawab ku judes.

Luce mengerutkan keningnya. "lho, kok ngomongnya judes kayak gitu sih, emang aku salah apa?"

"Gak ada" jawabku masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Ya udah kalau gitu, aku pulang suluan ya" kata Luce sambil membalikkan badanya.

'HAH! Masa Luce pergi begitu aja sih. Aku kan pingin sama dia lebih lama' batinku.

"Tunggi Luce" ucap ku sambil mencegat Luce.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luce.

'Cari alasan Natsu, cari alasan' ucap ku dalam hati sambil memikirkan alasan untuk bisa bersama Luce lebih lama.

"Kamu pulang bareng aku aja ya Luce"

"Lho, kenapa? Aku bisa kok pulang sendiri"

"ini kan udah mau malam Luce, bahaya kalau cewek jalan sendirian malama-malam, nanti kejadian yang waktu itu (di chapter 2) bisa kejadian lagi"

"... ya udah deh aku pulang bareng kamu aja"

'YESSSS!' teriak ku dalam hati.

* * *

Setelah Luce selesai memakai helm yang kuberikan padanya, dia memanggilku sambil menarik pelan ujung jaket ku, yang menurutku itu sangat, sangat lucu.

"Natsu" panggil Luce

"Ya?"

"Jangan kencang-kencang ya Natsu, aku takut"

"oke Luce"

Sebenarnya aku pingin kendarain motorku kencang-kencang supaya Luce meluk pinggang ku dengan erat, tapi aku gak mau buat Luce jadi takut naik motor sama aku.

* * *

Setelah 25 menit berkendara dengan kecepatan yang sedang, akhirnya kami sampai juga di rumah Luce.

"Makasih ya Natsu" ucap Luce sambil menyerahkan helm yang tadi dipakainya kepadaku.

"Iya"

Kami berdua diam. Tak ada satupun dari kami berdua yang bergerak maupun berbicara. Luce hanya berdiri di samping ku, mungkin dia bermaksud untuk menunggu ku pulang.

"Hey Luce, jangan diem kayak gitu dong" ucap ku.

"Terus aku harus ngapain?"

"Bicara apa aja"

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pingin nanya sesuatu sama kamu"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu baik sama aku?. Kenapa kamu akhir-akhir ini selalu datang pagi ke sekolah?. Walaupun aku seneng sama hal ini tapi Kenapa kamu udah gak pernah bolos pelajaran lagi?" tanya Luce dengan serius.

Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku melakukan itu semua karna aku suka sama Luce, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tidak sekarang.

"Gimana kalau begini aja, kalau misalnya kamu mau pergi sama aku ke tempat kebun teh yang dulu pernah kita kunjungin, aku bakal jawab semua pertanyaan kamu."

"...oke, tapi janji harus dijawab" jawab Luce sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah ku.

"Janji" jawab ku, lalu melilitkan jari kelingkingku ke kelingking Luce.

END OF NATSU POV

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"Bukankah itu kamu yang pura-pura tidak mengenalku?"

"Aku gak pernah kayak gitu, aku pikir kamu udah lupa sama aku"

"Oke, kalau begitu sekarang kamu maunya apa?"

"Aku ingin kita balikan lagi Levy"

* * *

**A/N: Author jadi selalu deg-degan kalau mikirin bagian terakhir dari chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya.**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan ada peningkatan dalam hubungan Natsu dan Lucy, jadi tetap dibaca yaa~**

**REVIEWS~**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter kali ini mungkin agak menjijikan, jadi maafkan author kalau chapter kali ini gak bagus, tapi di chapter selanjutnya akan bagus kok :)**

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

Hari ini Natsu akan membawaku ke kebun teh yang pernah kami berdua kunjungi. Dia berjanji akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan pada dia kemarin, walaupun sebenarnya aku gak begitu serius banget nanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kemarin, tapi sepertinya Natsu menganggap pertanyaan itu serius.

Natsu berjanji akan menjemput ku jam 8 pagi, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang juga padahal sekarang sudah jam 8:20. Aku sudah menunggu di luar selama 20 menit, dan itu benar-benar pegal.

"Lucy teman mu belum datang juga?" ibuku menyahut dari dalam rumah.

"Belum ma, mungkin sebentar lagi"

"Lebih baik kamu tunggu di dalam saja Lucy"

"Tidak usah ma, aku dis-" kata-kataku terpotong karna ada deru mobil yang berada di depan ku.

Aku tahu mobil siapa itu. Itu pasti mobil Natsu, tapi kali ini dia membawa mobil yang berbeda, mobil yang dia bawa sekarang lebih sporty daripada yang dia bawa waktu mengantarku pulang.

"Maaf Luce aku telat, ketiduran" ucap Natsu yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya.

"Iya gak apa-apa kok"

Natsu memandang ke arah rumahku, dan mengerutkan keningnya sedikit.

"Luce yang ada di dalam rumah itu ibumu?" tanya Natsu sambil berbisik.

"Iya, itu ibuku" jawab ku.

"Aku sapa ya Luce" ucap Natsu dengan riang.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Natsu sudah pergi untuk menyapa ibuku.

"Selamat pagi tante" ucap Natsu sambil menyalimi ibuku dengan sopan. Aku kira dia anak yang tidak sopan ketika berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua, ternyata tidak.

"Pagi, kamu teman Luce kan? Namamu siapa?" tanya ibuku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Iya, saya teman Luce tante, nama saya Natsu Dragneel"

Ibuku kelihatan shock "Dragneel? Bukankah itu nama perusahaan yang sangat maju yang cabang-cabangnya ada di mana-mana?"

Natsu menggaruk kepalanya sedikit malu "iya tante, saya anak dari Igneel Dragneel"

"Wah hebat" ucap ibuku.

"Hari ini saya boleh minjem Lucenya kan tante?" tanya Natsu.

"Ya boleh, tolong dijagain ya Natsu" ucap ibuku.

"Tentu saja tante, kalau begitu kami duluan ya" ucap Natsu.

* * *

Setelah acara nyapa-menyapa antara ibuku dan Natsu sudah selesai, aku langsung menuju mobil Natsu, dan Natsu pun juga langsung mengendarai mobilnya.

"Tumben kamu bawa mobil kamu Natsu" ucap ku.

"Udaranya bakal dingin banget kalau bawa motor, jadinya aku pakai mobil aja" jawab Natsu sambil terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang masuk akal.

* * *

Setelah kami sampai di kebun teh, Natsu langsung menarik tangan ku dan membawaku menuju tempat yang sangat tinggi. Udaranya sangat dingin dan angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat rambut-rambut ku menutupi wajahku.

"Kita ngapain di puncak yang tinggi Natsu?" tanyaku, setelah sampai di tempat yang Natsu bawa. Dari atas aku bisa melihat banyak tanaman-tanaman teh yang hijau.

"Karna aku mau, nge-jawab pertanyaan kamu disini" jawab Natsu sambil duduk di atas batu, lalu aku mengikutinya duduk di atas batu juga.

"terus jawaban kamu?" tanyaku.

Natsu terdiam sejenak. Arah matanya lurus ke depan, lalu dia menghirup udara di sekitar lalu membuangnya.

"Aku suka sama kamu Luce..."

Natsu memandangku dengan dalam, aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari Mulut Natsu.

"Aku gak suka dibohongin" ucap ku sambil membuang muka untuk menutupi pipku yang memerah karna ucapan Natsu.

"Aku gak bohong sama kamu Luce" ucap Natsu sambil memandangku dengan lembut. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat tatapan Natsu yang seperti itu.

Aku sama sekali gak tahu harus ngomong apa, karna pasalnya aku tidak menyukai Natsu, setidaknya belum untuk saat ini.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my girlfriend?" aku terperangah mendengar kata-kata Natsu

"A..ak-" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, Natsu sudah memelukku duluan.

"Aku mohon Luce...jangan bilang enggak..." Natsu berkata dengan suara yang sangat lembut, napasnya menggelitiki leherku.

"Natsu...aku belum suka sama kamu...apa kamu mau pacaran sama aku dengan setengah hati"

"Gak apa-apa, aku pasti bakal buat kamu suka sama aku" ucap Natsu yang masih memelukku dengan erat.

"_so..your answer_?" ucap Natsu sambil merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajahku.

Aku mengangguk pelan, tanda setuju. Natsu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ku dalam.

"_Is that...a yes_?" tanya Natsu dengan hati-hati.

"Iya Natsu" jawabku dengan lembut sembari tersenyum ke arahnya.

Natsu mencium keningku setelah mendengar ucapanku tadi, dan dia tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, biasanya kan dia selalu memasang tampan yang dingin dan cool, tapi sekarang dia tidak memasang tampang coolnya itu.

'Jadi begini ya Natsu saat dia sedang bahagia' batinku.

"Makasih Luce" ucap Natsu sembari menggenggam tanganku.

"Iya Natsu" balasku.

"Kamu jangan mikirin laki-laki selain aku ya" ucap Natsu.

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapan Natsu "kamu lucu deh Natsu, kamu jadi gak kayak Natsu yang aku kenal di sekolah".

"Kamu adalah wanita pertama yang tahu tentang sisi lain aku"

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Natsu. Aku senang bisa melihat Natsu tetawa bebas seperti ini.

* * *

-At lucy's house-

Aku gak nyangka sama diri aku sendiri. Kenapa aku nerima Natsu? Padahal sebenarnya aku gak suka sama dia, tapi aku gak tega kalau nolak Natsu soalnya aku tahu banget butuh keberaniaan untuk nembak aku kayak gitu, biasanya kan cewek-cewek yang nyatain perasaan mereka bukan Natsu.

* * *

-At Natsu's house-

NATSU POV

Hari ini bisa dibilang sebagai hari yang terindah dalam hidup Natsu Dragneel, gimana enggak, wanita yang selama ini dia suka diem-diem nerima dia jadi pacarnya, walaupun dia sendiri juga tahu kalau Luce belum suka sama dia, tapi dia bisa pastiin bakal buat Luce suka sama dia.

"Gua baru nyadar sendiri kalau tadi gua menjijikan banget" ucap Natsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Padahal kan niatnya gua bukan mau nembak Luce tadi pagi"

Natsu menghela napas berat "tapi, ya sudahlah, toh juga sudah terjadi" ucap Natsu. lalu merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang dan tertidur pulas.

* * *

**A/N: Tolong di review ya... author ingin tahu pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini.**

**REVIEWS~**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Author sangat berterima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah mereview fic ini.**

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

Aku melihat Juvia dan Gray sedang membicarakan sesuatu di tempat parkiran. Sepertinya hari ini Gray memaksa Juvia untuk berangkat ke sekolah bareng dia lagi. Aku sih udah 100% yakin kalau Gray suka sama Juvia.

Jika memang Gray suka sama Juvia, aku akan merestui mereka berdua karna aku tahu kalau Gray itu orang yang baik. Aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan mereka jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke kelas.

* * *

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, setelah aku sampai di kelas aku akan langsung duduk dan melihat ke arah taman. Kebiasaan ku yang ini benar-benar tidak bisa berubah. Aku merenung sambil menatap bunga-bunga yang indah di perkarangan. Aku baru ingat kalau sekarang aku sudah menjadi pacar Natsu, dan aku juga bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa sama dia nanti.

Renunganku terganggu oleh suara pintu kelasku yang dibuka dengan kasar. Aku melihat Natsu dengan napas yang terengah-engah di depan pintu.

"LUCE!" teriak Natsu, untung saja di kelas tidak ada orang.

"Kenapa Natsu?" tanyaku.

"Tadi aku ke rumahmu untuk menjemput, tapi ibumu bilang kau sudah berangkat duluan" jawab Natsu.

"Tapi kan biasanya aku juga selalu berangkat pagi" ucap ku.

Natsu menghela napas "mulai sekarang kau akan pulang pergi sekolah bersamaku" lalu Natsu berjalan menghampiri ku dan mengacak-acak rambutku dengan sayang "kau ini senang sekali membuatku khawatir" setelah itu dia langsung menuju bangkunya yang berada tepat di belakangku.

Beberapa menit kemudian Juvia dan Gray akhirnya datang. Aku melihat Gray senyum-senyum. Aku tidak bisa mempungkiri kalau Gray itu tampan, tapi tidak setampan Natsu.

"Yo flame-head,Lucy pagi" sapa Gray pada kami berdua. Natsu tidak membalas sapaan Gray, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering datang pagi hot-head, kenapa?" tanya Gray pada Natsu.

"Bukan urusan mu ice-block" jawab Natsu.

"Apa katamu!" sahut Gray yang langsung berantem sama Natsu setelah mendengar jawabannya Natsu. Aku sih tahu kalau mereka berdua suka berantem gak jelas begitu, jadi udah biasa.

* * *

Akhirnya bel tanda masuk bunyi juga. Semua murid di kelas ku buru-buru duduk di tempat masing-masing, karna jam pertama adalah pelajarannya Gildarts-sensei, salah satu guru killer di sini.

Tapi ternyata yang masuk ke kelas bukan Gildarts-sensei, melainkan wali kelas ku.

"Gengar anak-anak, kalian kedatangan murid baru" ucap wali kelas ku. Seisi kelas pun langsung gaduh karna penasaran siapakah murid baru itu.

"Kalian berdua boleh masuk" sahut wali kelas ku pada 2 orang yang sedang berada di luar kelas.

Saat dua orang yang disebutkan wali kelas ku masuk, mataku terbelak, aku benar-benar kaget saat melihat siapa dua orang itu, Levy, Juvia dan Erza pun juga sama kagetnya denganku, kami berempat saling bertatap-tatapan seolah-olah tidak percaya akan sosok dua orang yang ada di depan.

"Silahkan Sting, Rogue, kalian berdua boleh memperkenalkan diri kalian" ucap wali kelasku.

"Sting Eucliffe" ucap Sting dengan tampan yang sangat cool, otomatis semua cewek yang ada di dalam kelas langsung gaduh karna kedatangan cowok yang super ganteng dan cool.

"Rogue" ucap Rogue, dengan nada datar tapi tetap cool. Dia tidak menyebutkan nama panjannya.

Setelah mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri, wali kelasku menyuruh mereka duduk di tempat kosong yang berda di belakang Natsu dan Gray. Sting duduk di belakang Natsu, sedangkan Rogue di belakang Gray.

Semua anak cewek di kelas merasa beruntung karna sudah ada Natsu, Gray dan Gajeel yang benar-benar tampan di kelas, ditambah dengan Sting dan Rogue.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bapak akan tinggal dulu, sebentar lagi girldarts-sensei akan datang" lalu wali kelas ku pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

* * *

NATSU POV

Aku benar-benar kesal dengan dengan 2 anak baru di kelas ku, bukan karna mereka berhasil mendapat perhatian dari anak cewek di kelas, kalau yang seperti itu sih aku tidak peduli, tapi karna Luce menatap mereka berdua dengan kaget tanpa bisa melepaskan pandanganya pada 2 anak baru itu.

"Hey kau, laki-laki yang berambut pink, bisakah kau geserkan kepalamu sedikit, aku ingin menyapa wanita yang ada di depanmu" ucap laki-laki yang ada di belakangku, yang sudah pasti adalah Sting.

Kontan mendengar Sting berkata seperti itu kepada ku, semua anak terlihat kaget tidak percaya. Aku tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, di sekolah ini tidak ada yang berani denganku, apalagi sampai menyuruh-nyuruhku dan menyebut rambutku berwarna PINK.

Aku benar-benar marah dengan ucapannya barusan, bukan karena dia menyuruh-nyuruhku ataupun menyebut rambutku berwarna pink, tapi karna dia bilang dia INGIN MENYAPA LUCE.

Aku bisa merasakan seluruh kelas terdiam, sepertinya mereka takut dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan kepada anak baru ini.

aku menoleh sedikit ke arah laki-laki itu, lalu berkata dengan nada yang sangat dingin "mau apa kau dengan pacarku?"

mendengar ucapanku, semua orang terdiam, termasuk Gray dan Gajeel.

"Kau pacaran dengan Lucy?" tanya Gajeel, yang masih tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

"Iya, dia pacarku sekarang" jawabku dengan nada yang datar. Seisi kelas pun langsung ricuh.

"Padahal aku udah naksir Lucy sejak lama, tapi keduluan!" sahut beberapa pria yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Padahal aku suka sama Natsu!" sahut beberapa siswi yang ada di kelas.

Kelas sangat gadung mendengar perihal tentang aku dan Lucy.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku pirang" ucap ku dengan nada yang lebih dingin. Mendengar itupun seisi kelas terdiam lagi

Si pirang itu pun menyunggingkan senyumnya "kan sudah kubilang tadi, aku ingin menyapanya".

"Ka-" ucapanku pun terpotong oleh gildarts-sensei yang sudah datang ke kelas. Semua anak yang tadi menonton aku dan Sting langsung beranjak ke kursi mereka masing-masing dan duduk dengan manis.

END OF NATSU POV

* * *

Aku sangat gugup saat Natsu berbicara dengan nada yang sangat dingin kepada Sting. Sebenarnya sih menurutku Sting tidak salah, dia kan hanya ingin menyapaku karna kami berdua sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi sepertinya Natsu adalah tipe pencemburu.

* * *

-Skip time, pelajaran kedua-

Semua anak menghela napas lega setelah pelajaran gildarts-sensei selesai, tapi lain halnya dengan Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Erza dan Juvia. Natsu masih menggerutu dalam hati karna pembicaraannya tadi pagi dengan Sting, sedangkan Lucy, Levy, Juvia dan Erza masih gak nyangka kalau teman semasa SMPnya dulu, pindah ke SMA yang sama seperti mereka.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris dengan aries-sensei. Semua anak langsung menuju ke ruang bahasa.

"Lucy, apa kamu masih berhubungan dengan Sting?" tanya Erza yang duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan dia setelah kelulusan" jawabku.

"Lucy, lebih baik kamu tidak perlu mengurusi Sting, hubungan kalian berdua kan sudah berakhir" sahut Levy, setengah berbisik.

"Iya benar Lucy-san" ucap Juvia. Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi ucapan mereka bertiga.

Saat aku melihat ke depan, aku baru menyadari bahwa natsu dan sekutunya (Gray dan Gajeel) duduk dengan Sting dan Rogue.

'Bukankah Natsu tidak suka dengan Sting? lalu kenapa mereka duduk berbarengan seperti itu?' batinku.

Saat aku sedang asik menatap lima orang yang ada di depanku sambil mempertanyakan kenapa mereka berlima bisa duduk bareng, Natsu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap ku, lalu dia tersenyum, senyum yang hanya akulah yang dia izinkan untuk melihatnya, aku balas tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu dia menarik kursinya dan meletakkannya di sampingku.

"Na..Natsu, kenapa kau disini?" ucapku yang sedang kebingungan karna Natsu yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sampingku.

"Di depan sempit Luce" jawab Natsu.

"Tapi di sini juga jadi sempit" sahut Erza kepada Natsu.

"tenang saja, kau tidak akan kesempitan mrs. Fernandes" Erza pun langsung diam dan memerah disebut mrs. Fernandes.

Aku tahu sebenarnya Juvia dan Levy ingin protes, tapi mereka berdua takut dengan Natsu, jadinya mereka berdua memilih untuk diam saja.

* * *

-Skip time, istirahat-

Hari ini aku hanya makan siang dengan Juvia saja, soalnya Erza akan makan siang dengan Jellal, sedangkan Levy bilang dia ada keperluan jadinya tidak bisa makan siang bareng, akhir-akhir ini Levy jadi seperti orang sibuk saja.

"Lucy-san" panggil Juvia.

"Kenapa Juvia?"

"Hari ini Gray-san mengajak Juvia jalan-jalan dengannya hari sabtu nanti"

"Maksudmu...kencan"

"Tidak, bukan kencan, hanya jalan bareng aja" ucap Juvia sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Itu namanya kencan Juvia, jadi apakah kau mau?" tanyaku sambil mengambil roti isi buatan Juvia dan mengunyahnya.

Juvia mengangguk dengan pelan. Aku tahu Juvia pasti terpaksa jalan bareng Gray, Juvia itu bukan tipe orang yang senang jalan-jalan kayak gitu, dia lebih suka membantu neneknya atau mengerjakan sesuatu yang bermanfaat untuk dia dan neneknya, tapi karna dia takut sama Gray jadinya dia gak berani bilang enggak.

"Hey Lucy" aku tersontak kaget mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh seseorang. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang sudah memanggilku

"Oh, hey Sting, ada perlu apa?"ucapku, setelah mengetahui kalau orang yang memanggilku adalah Sting.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menyapamu saja"

"Kau ingin makan bareng Sting?" tanyaku pada Sting.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah ditunggu Rogue, aku duluan ya" Sting pun keluar kelas sambil melambaikan tanganya.

* * *

-Pulang sekolah-

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, semua anak-anak langsung merapikan buku mereka, ada yang bermain-main dulu dan ada yang langsung pulang.

Hari ini aku membawa banyak buku yang berat-berat, tasku jadi tidak muat.

"Ayo Luce kita pulang" ucap Natsu yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingku.

"Tunggu sebentar Natsu, aku sedang merapikan buku-buku ku" ucapku.

"kenapa kau bawa banyak buku Luce?" tanya Natsu yang keheranan karna buku yang bertumpuk di mejaku.

"kan sebentar lagi ujian" jawabku. Natsu pun ber-o-riah.

"aku saja yang bawa buku-buku mu Luce" Natsu pun langsung mengambil buku-buku yang ada di meja ku dan mengapitnya dengan satu tangan, tangan yang satunya lagi dia gunakan untuk mengenggam tanganku. Kami berdua pun langsung berjalan menuju parkiran.

natsu mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celananya lalu memencet tombol _unlock._ Lalu kami berdua berhenti di mobil sporty berwarna silver, yang sudah pasti adalah miliknya Natsu.

'dia sebenarnya punya berapa mobil sih? Setiap hari mobilnya pasti ganti-ganti terus' kataku dalam hati.

"Kamu masuk duluan aja Luce, aku naruh barang dulu" ucap Natsu sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku.

Setelah Natsu selesai menaruh barang, dia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari sekolah.

"Kamu kenal sama Sting, Luce?" tiba-tiba saja Natsu bertanya tentang Sting.

"Iya, kami satu SMP dulu" jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Udah, itu aja hubungan kamu sama Sting?" tanya Natsu lagi.

"Dia...dia mantan aku" jawabku sambil gemetaran. Aku menutup mataku dengan rapat, aku takut akan apa yang terjadi nanti

Lalu aku merasakan tangan Natsu mengacak-acak rambutku, dia tersenyum lembut ke arah ku "jangan takut denganku Luce, aku kan hanya bertanya apa hubunganmu dengan Sting".

Aku bisa melihat Natsu mengenggam setir mobil dengan saat erat, seperti menahan emosi saat dia selesai bicara denganku.

akhirnya sampai juga di rumahku, setelah beberapa menit perjalanan.

"Aku duluan ya Natsu" ucap ku sambil menatap Natsu yang sedang mengambil buku-buku ku di jok belakang.

"Iya" jawab Natsu sambil menyerahkan buku-buku ku.

Saat aku hendak keluar dari mobil, tanganku di genggam dengan lembut oleh Natsu.

"Luce..." ucap Natsu sambil memandangku.

"Aku sayang sama kamu...kamu?" tanya Natsu yang mukannya sedikit memerah,

"Aku...aku pikir rasa suka aku ke kamu, gak sebanyak rasa suka kamu ke aku" jawabku sambil menundukkan mukaku. Aku memang belum menyukai Natsu sampai sekarang, tapi setidaknya aku mencoba untuk menyukainya.

Natsu menghela napas setelah mendengar jawabanku "aku ngerti" ucap Natsu, lalu melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya.

aku keluar dari mobil Natsu dan langsung berlari menuju kamarku dengan cepat. Aku merebahkan diriku di ranjang.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu mempunyai kisah cinta yang berantakan.

* * *

**A/N: Author benar-benar suka sekali dengan chapter ini, banyak sekali memuat nalunya:)**

**tolong berikan saran untuk chapter selanjutnya.**

**P.S: akan ada sticy nantinya, tapi main pairingnya tetap nalu:)**

**REVIEWS~**


	12. Chapter 11

Selamat membaca~

* * *

Aku menatap diriku sendiri di kaca yang ada di meja rias ku sambil menyisir rambut pirangku dengan lembut. Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke sekolah dengan Natsu, dia akan menyemputku sekitar jam 6:15.

Setelah selesai bersisir, aku merasakan HP ku berbunyi di dalam tas, aku pun langsung mengambilnya dan melihat siapa si penelfon, dan ternyata itu adalah nomor yang tidak diketahui.

"Halo" ucap ku.

"_Halo, ini Lucy kan?"_ jawab orang yang ada di seberang sana.

"Ya, ini Lucy, anda siapa ya?" tanyaku.

"_Ya ampun Lucy, gak usah seformal itu lagi, ini aku Sting"._

"Oh ini Sting, pantas saja aku seperti mengenal suaranya, memangnya kau masih menyimpan nomorku Sting?".

"_Tentu saja aku masih menyimpan nomormu Lucy"._

"Oh ya, kau ada perlu apa sampai menelfon ku?".

"_Begini Lucy, kau mau tidak berangkat sekolah bersamaku?"._

"Maaf Sting aku tidak bisa, hari ini aku berangkat sekolah bersama Natsu" jawabku, sedikit menyesal.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau besok?" tanya Sting lagi._

"Besok dan seterusnya juga aku tidak bisa Sting, karena Natsu setiap hari akan mengantar ku" jawabku pada Sting.

Aku mendengar helaan napas Sting, sepertinya dia benar-benar kecewa sekali karna aku tidak bisa berangkat dengannya.

"_Baiklah Lucy aku mengerti, sampai nanti di sekolah"_

"Sampai nanti di sekolah" setelah itu aku langsung mematikan sambungan telfon dan bergegas ke bawah untuk menunggu Natsu.

Tak sampai 3 menit berada di luar, Natsu sudah sampai di rumahku dengan menggunakan motornya. Dia menyapaku terlebih dahulu lalu menyodorkan helm nya untuk aku kenakan. Setelah memakai helm, aku naik dan langsung memeluk pinggang Natsu, bukan karna aku ingin memeluknya, tapi karna aku takut kalau dia bakal ngebut lagi.

* * *

-At school-

Aku dan Natsu berjalan menyelusuri koridor dengan berpegangan tangan. Untung saja sekolah masih sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihat aku dan Natsu berpegangan tangan. Selama berpacaran dengan Natsu, aku jadi mempelajari sifat dan kelakuannya, Natsu itu jika dengan orang lain benar-benar dingin, tapi tidak dengan ku, mungkin karna aku pacarnya.

Seperti yang aku duga, kelas masih sepi, tidak ada orang sama sekali, yang berarti di kelas itu hanya ada aku dan Natsu. Aku langsung bergegas menuju tempat duduk ku, tapi tidak dengan Natsu, dia hanya melempar tasnya saja di bangkunya lalu menarik kursi milik Juvia yang berada di sampingku dan dia taruh kursi itu di samping mejaku dan duduk disana dengan malas lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di mejaku.

"Luce" panggil Natsu, seraya memutar kepalanya agar bisa melihatku.

"Ya Natsu" jawabku.

"Kapan kau akan mencintaiku?" tanya Natsu, dengan wajah memelas.

"Jawabanku masih sama seperti yang kemarin Natsu".

Seketika sorot mata Natsu melembut "aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan?".

Aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Natsu. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan dia pun balik tersenyum ke arah ku. Natsu mengangkat tangannya lalu bermain dengan ujung rambutku.

"Aku cemburu Luce" ucap Natsu, masih sambil memainkan ujung rambutku dengan sorot mata sendu.

Aku mengkerutkan keningku, kebingungan dengan ucapan Natsu "Cemburu dengan siapa?".

Natsu berhenti bermain dengan rambutku lalu menegakkan kepalanya dan mendengus kesal "Sting, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karna terbakar cemburu Luce".

"Kenapa kau cemburu padanya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja karna kau pernah menaruh hati padanya" jawab Natsu sambil membuang muka.

"Dia hanya masa lalu"

"Tapi sampai sekarang saja aku belum bisa mendapatkan hatimu sepenuhnya, sedangkan Sting pernah, aku takut kau akan mencintainya lagi Luce" ucap Natsu tanpa membalikkan kepalanya.

"Dia hanya masa lalu Natsu, tidak usah dipikirkan" ucapku, meyakinkan Natsu sekali lagi.

Natsu menghela napas, lalu membalikkan mukanya untuk menghadap ke arah ku "baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku punya satu permintan" .

Aku mengkerutkan keningku "apa?" tanyaku pada Natsu.

Lalu Natsu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan mendekatkan pipi kirinya ke wajahku.

"Cium aku, anggap saja seperti _morning kiss_ _untuk _suamimu" jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum jahil.

Aku pun langsung salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Natsu "su...su...suami?" tanyaku lagi dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Ya, aku kan calon suamimu" ujar Natsu sambil menyeringai.

Mendengar lelucon itu pun aku langsung menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Aduh Luce, sakit tau" ujar Natsu sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit.

"Makanya jangan bercanda kayak gitu" ucapku, mendengus kesal.

"Iya deh, tapi yang tentang calon suami nggak ya"

"Seterah!" ucap ku dengan Judes sambil membalikkan badanku menatap jendela.

Natsu pun hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan ku, lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya dan memainkan ujung rambutku dari belakang, tapi aku tidak melarangnya melakukan itu.

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja datang Sting dan Rogue di kelas. Sting berjalan ke arahku dan menyapaku, sedangkan Rogue hanya diam saja mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dari belakang punggungku aku bisa merasakan _dark_ aura Natsu, dia menatap Sting dengan tajam, seolah-olah berkata untuk tidak berbicara denganku terlalu akrab. Sepertinya Natsu mengerti arti dari tatapan Natsu, tapi dia hanya menyeringai ke arah Natsu.

Setelah selesai menyapaku, Sting yang diikuti oleh Rogue menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Suasana benar-benar canggung, Natsu yang sudah berhenti bermain dengan rambutku karna langsung bad mood begitu melihat Sting menyapaku, Sting yang kelihatannya tenang-tenang saja walaupun sudah mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Natsu, sedangkan Rogueseperti biasa, dia hanya diam saja. Kami ber-empat pun tetap dalam keadaan yang seperti itu sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

Seluruh anak di kelas ku bergegas menuju lapangan setelah selesai berganti baju olahraga. Hari ini jam pertama adalah olahraga, jadi kami harus buru-buru ke lapangan. Setelah sampai di lapangan, aku mendengar bisik-bisikan anak perempuan tentang Natsu dan gengnya.

"Natsu itu tampan sekali ya, sayang sekali sudah di rebut oleh Lucy" ucap anak yang aku ketahui namanya Jenny.

"Tidak hanya Natsu yang tampan, Gray dan Gajeel pun juga sama" sahut anak yang berada di sebelah jenny.

"mereka itu sudah tampan, keren, kaya pula" ucap Jenny lagi. Yang disertai anggukan dari temannya.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar komentar mereka tentang Natsu. Aku heran, apa ada yang salah dengan otakku? Kenapa aku tidak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang tergial-gila dengan Natsu? Padahal aku ini kan pacarnya, apa jangan-jangan aku masih...ah tapi tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin aku masih mencintai Sting Eucliffe.

"Lucy-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" aku kaget melihat Juvia yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahku.

"aku tidak apa-apa Juvia, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja" jawabku.

"memikirkan apa?" tanya Juvia lagi.

"Jika aku menceritakan ini padamu, kau harus berjanji jangan bilang ini pada siapa-siapa".

"Baiklah" jawab Juvia sambil mengangguk.

"Mungkin sebenarnya aku masih menyukai Sting".

Juvia terbelak kaget mendengar ucapanku "Tidak mungkin Lucy-san!".

"jangan berteriak Juvia nanti yang lain bisa dengar" sahutku seraya menutup mulut Juvia dengan tanganku.

"Lucy-san tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu lagi, Lucy-san kan sudah punya Natsu-san" ucap Juvia sambil melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Itu kan hanya pemikiran ku saja"

"Tapi tetap saja tidak boleh begitu, pokoknya Lucy-san lupakan saja Sting-san"

Pembicaraan kami selesai karna guru olahraga sudah memanggil kami berdua untuk segera ke lapangan.

* * *

NATSU POV

Aku mencari-cari Luce di lapangan, tapi dia tidak kunjung aku temukan, aku jadi khawatir. Tapi sesaat kemudian mataku terpaku pada seorang wanita pendek berambut biru yang aku ketahui bahwa wanita ini adalah oraang yang akrab dengan Luce. Aku pun menghampirinya dan berniat untuk menanyakan dimana Luce sekarang.

"Hei" sahut ku pada anak itu.

Anak itu menoleh ke belakang dan terlonjak kaget saat dia tahu aku yang memanggilnya "a..ada..apa..ya?" ucap anak itu sedikit ketakutan.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyaku.

"Levy...Levy..Mcgarden" jawabnya, masih ketakutan.

"baiklah Levy, kau teman Luce kan? Apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" tanyaku.

"terakhir aku melihatnya dia ada di ruang ganti perempuan bersama Juvia" jawab Levy. Sekarang dia sudah tidak takut lagi setelah tahu aku menanyakan tentang Luce.

"Baiklah" aku memutar badanku untuk berlalu pergi, tapi seketika aku jadi teringat sesuatu dan membalikkan badanku lagi menghadap Levy.

"kau temannya Luce sejak kapan?" tanyaku.

"sejak kami masih sekolah dasar" jawabnya.

"Berarti kau mengenal Sting sejak lama" dia mengangguk menanggapi ucapanku.

"Dia mantannya Lucekan?" tanyaku LAGI.

"Iya" jawabnya singkat.

"Siapa yang menyatakan cintanya lebih dulu?".

"..." Levy tidak menjawab pertanyanku, dia hanya diam saja sambil menatap tanah.

"Hey jawab aku" ucap ku.

"Lucy, Lucy yang pertama kali menyatakan cintanya" jawabnya dengan sorot mata sedih.

"Kenapa Luce?" tanyaku sambil menahan emosi dengan mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

Levy menghela napasnya dan menatapku "karna Luce benar-benar mencintai Sting" jawabnya.

"Lalu siapa yang meminta untuk putus?".

"Lucy Juga" .

Aku terbelak kaget mendengarnya, jika Luce sangat mencintai Sting, kenapa dia meminta putus? "kenapa Luce melakukan itu? apa karna dia sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan lagi dengan Sting?" tanyaku.

Levy menggeleng "bukan, bukan karna itu" jawabnya.

"Lalu, karna apa" tanyaku.

Levy menundukkan kepalanya lagi "karna Sting selingkuh".

"APA!" teriakku, tidak bisa lagi menahan emosi "dia selingkuh dengan siapa?!".

"Kakak kelas kami saat SMP dulu, tapi tolong jangan bilang bahwa aku yang menceritakan ini, aku memberitahukan ini padamu agar kau bisa mengetahui hubungan Lucy dan Sting yang sebenarnya, karna...karna mungkin saja Lucy masih menyukai Sting".

A/N: STICY NYA MAKIN KELIHATAN!

Reviews~


End file.
